


Perfect Mess (or, that time when Bucky tries to make pancakes)

by ElentariR



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had always liked pancakes. They tasted good. Jemma, however, loved pancakes. And after one particularly trying week, Bucky decided Jemma deserved a special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Mess (or, that time when Bucky tries to make pancakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Pancakes are delicious.

Bucky had always liked pancakes. They tasted good.

Jemma, however, _loved_ pancakes. They were the ideal food – filling and versatile. They could be served many different ways and at every meal. They brought people together. And they were delicious. In Jemma’s humble opinion, there wasn’t a better food in the world. Waffles came close, but they couldn’t quite exceed pancakes.

She’d been holding pancakes when he met her. They were fresh off the griddle and smelled divine. And he had been starving. Although if he were honest, she was more distracting than the pancakes. Jemma, as it turned out, had brought them to him as a peace offering – her apology for her team shooting at him. They had burst into the HYDRA base he was wiping out and mistook him for the bad guy. It was all a misunderstanding and it had concluded with Bucky following Coulson onto the Bus. He tentatively accepted Coulson’s offer to work together.

Later, Bucky would admit that Jemma had sealed the deal with her delicious pancakes.

He never forgot Jemma’s love for pancakes. And after one particularly trying week, Bucky decided Jemma deserved a special treat.

0

Jemma wrinkled her nose and yanked the blanket over her head with a groan. A few too many consecutive all-nighters and a dearth of caffeine had been more than enough to temporarily render Jemma decidedly _not_ a morning person. The brief look she had gotten at the clock in the bedroom indicated that she had received nearly thirteen hours of sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten more than six. It really wasn’t healthy, especially in her condition. She had protested when Coulson forced her to take some time off, but she hadn’t been able to effectively fight Coulson, her husband, _and_ her body.

She sighed and pushed the blanket down. There was a slight pounding in her head, likely her body freaking out because it didn’t know what to do with sufficient sleep. More likely because she was dehydrated. Her stomach rumbled. And hungry, apparently. Well, she was eating for two.

The crash of metal emanating in the kitchen just outside her door caused Jemma to gasp and shoot up in bed. She immediately reached for her husband – who wasn’t there. “Stay calm.” Jemma muttered to herself. Silently pulling her night-night gun from her bedside table, Jemma padded her way to her bedroom door. She took a deep breath, stealing herself.

Jemma opened the door as soundlessly as possible, gun at the ready. She froze when she saw the state of her kitchen. Her gun lowered slightly in shock.

“ _Bucky_? What on earth are you doing? You scared me half to death!”

Flour covered the tiled floor, metal pots were scattered on the counter top, and her carton of milk was overturned. Bucky stood in the middle of it all, an apron tied around his waist and neck, looking very embarrassed indeed. He held a wooden spoon in his right hand. He grimaced, unable to meet Jemma’s eyes.

“I was trying to make pancakes for you.” he mumbled. His head was ducked in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Jemma let her hands fall to her sides.

“You what?”

“I know pancakes always cheer you up.” Bucky tried to explain. “And after the week you had… I wanted to do something nice. Helpful, you know?” Jemma smiled. She nestled into Bucky’s side, hugging him tightly. Bucky tossed the spoon aside and returned his wife’s embrace.

“They’re perfect.” Jemma whispered.

“But I haven’t made them yet.” He glanced around the kitchen. “And I made a really big mess.” He was clearly addled. Silly man.

“I know.”

Bucky wisely dropped the matter and chose to simply enjoy the moment of serenity with his growing family. He had Jemma, and he had their unborn child.

Pancakes could wait.


End file.
